


The Volleyball Family

by FallenAngelForever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Abuse, Cinnamon Roll Kageyama Tobio, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Self-Harm, Team as Family, protective oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelForever/pseuds/FallenAngelForever
Summary: Kageyama is abused by his father, isolated by his team. Alone and in pain he cuts to survive.Bad summary, will be good.Title is a work in progress





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Kageyama first year of Junior high school, two months in and everyone calls him king of the court already because of elementary school where he played Volleyball with Kunimi and Kindaichi. So its a bit AU
> 
>  
> 
> Warning - If you are triggered by self harm or child abuse to not read, Not sure how graphic I will make it.

His eyes were closed tight trying to block out the punches and kicks his so called father rained down on him, he was curled up on the kitchen floor,   
unable to move as his father yelled and screamed at him.   
His crime? He had dropped his fathers beer which now lay on the floor, its contents spilled.   
And that was my last beer, you fucking brat" his father yelled before kicking him one last time.   
Grabbing his wallet off the table he headed to the door.   
As he pulled his shoes on and with one last look at his son cowering on the floor, he spat with disgust, "you should of been the one to die, not your mother",  
before heading out into the night.  
Kageyama sighed in relief when he heard the door slam shut, he slowly picked himself and began to clean the split beer,   
his father was right, it was his fault about everything, the beer had split because he has trained so hard at volleyball today he couldn't keep a grip on the can.   
And if he had died that night, his mother would still be alive.

He sighed, he knew what he had to do,   
walking over to the kitchen drawer, he pulled it open and took the fruit knife.   
with the knife in hand, he went into the bathroom and locked the door.   
Last thing he need was for his father to find him and beat him again for being weak.   
"Come on, come on, come on" he muttered to himself, trying to gather his nerves as he rolled up his sleeves.   
His arms were filled with scars, some old, some new but all told the same story, the story of a boy who was alone and scared.   
His hand steady with practice as he made the first cut, he felt the blood drip down his arm, he made five more cuts,  
A cut for every time they called him that name, king of the court was a name that meant he was alone and was unloved,   
A name he had earned and deserved.   
Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he realised the edges of his vision were getting blurry.   
"Shit" he thought, "I cut too deep" as hes knees buckled and the darkness overcame him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This basically sums up this chapter  
> https://au.pinterest.com/pin/532691462158076594/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, yes I am finally updating. It is 12am and I haven't slept in two days so if there are any spelling mistakes or just places where nothing makes sense, let me know in the comments and I will fix it.

Light filtered though the window, shining directly on Kageyama face,  
Groaning he tried to bat the light away before he realised what he was doing.  
Lifting himself off the floor, he felt light headed as he walked with shaky legs to the sink.   
Gripping the sink, he looked in the mirror.   
He didn't recognised the boy starring back at him,  
He had big black bags under his eyes, his face thin from lack of food and his eyes were dead.   
The most shocking thing about his appearance was the blood splattered across his face,   
Frowning he looked down on the bathroom floor, where he slept last night.  
There on the floor was a pool of blood,

Sighing Kageyama reached under the sink and grabbed a bucket and cloth,   
He than began to scrub the blood off the floor.  
Biting his lip he though how much lower can i sink.   
After the bathroom was cleaned he began the gruelling process of getting ready for school,  
He took a shower and scrubbed until his skin was red and painful.   
He took out his first aid kit and got to work bandaging his left wrist, then put on his uniform, grabbed a small apple and left for school.

 

His dad hadn't come home after leaving last night, he was glad. There was only so much he could take.  
Walking to school, he repeated his motto,  
Head down, get thought the day, cut at home.  
School was as pointless as always, it wasn't that his grades were terrible, he was actually passing most of his subjects.  
It was the people, the students mainly. He wasn't popular, in fact he had no friends.   
The other students thought he was mean and rude and it was because of the Volleyball team.

The first week of school, everyone had been nice to him,   
he had been invited to sit with people at lunch,  
notes had been passed to him during lessons and for the first time in his life,   
he thought maybe my life isn't that bad, I can handle home if school is safe.

But then the start of the second week was Volleyball try outs,   
Kageyama was prepared to leave behind his old nickname and join a team where they can be like family.   
Its what he always wanted, the only thing he has ever wanted was a family.   
But when has fate ever been kind to him, the other players had recognised him as King of the Court and his fresh start was doomed.   
The volleyball team told the school all about his nickname and the meaning behind it and suddenly no one would talk to him,

It has been three months since then and now no one talks to him,  
it was made clear he wasn't welcome to eat lunch with anyone   
and his classmates passed continued to pass notes but this time he was the joke.   
Maybe I am just meant to be alone he thought as he dragged his feet towards the gym.  
he was already changed wearing a long sleeve black shirt and loose sport shorts.

Pushing open the gym door, several people looked up but when they realised who he was.  
They walked away and began whispering in groups,  
I should of never left the bathroom Kageyama thought as he made his way over to the coach.  
The coach cleared his voice and said in a loud voice,  
"All right, quiet, gather around,  
Today`s practice is for the first years to improve their skills, ask your senpai`s for help and practice ends at 6." the coach told the team.  
Before everyone split into small groups and pairs and headed off to practice,

Of course no one asked Kageyama, sighing he looked around for someone to practice with.  
Loud whining drew his attention from his search to the corner where the whining originated.  
There clutching to Iwaizumi-san was Oikawa -san, his role model.   
Oikawa was one of the best setters in Japan and would luck would have it his Senpai.   
It appears no one had asked Oikawa to help them,   
With a shy smile on his face he approached his Senpai`s

"Hello Oikawa-san, could you please help me with my serve?" Kageyama asked politely

"Ugh Tobio-chan, go away, I don`t want to teach a baka like you" Oikawa announced sticking out his tongue at the 1st year.   
Watching the small smile disappear and Kageyama now looking directly at the floor, he barely heard the soft "I`m sorry" coming from his Kohai.   
Oikawa felt an unfamiliar tug at his heart,

Iwaizumi watched the exchange with a frown, he didn't know why his best friend had be mean to their Kohai`s.

Well actually it was only Kageyama-kun, Oikawa was mean to, he thought.   
"Trashykawa, help Kageyama kun with his serve" Iwaizumi ordered,  
"But Iwa-chan" Oikawa said, his tone on the verge of whining,   
"Now" Iwaizumi said firmly, with no room for arguing,   
"Ugh fine" Oikawa moaned.   
"Thank you senpai`s" Kageyama said bowing.

The next three hours were filled with biting insults from Oikawa, and tears forming but never shed from Kageyama.   
At 6, everyone said their goodbyes and headed of home.   
"No, no, no" Oikawa said in a panicky voice searching though his bag,   
"What is it" Iwaizumi asked not liking his best friend in a panic.  
"I must of left my maths book in the locker room and it need it to do tonight homework" Oikawa said,   
Getting up, Oikawa put on his jumper and turned to Iwaizumi,  
"I`m going to go back to the locker room, its only a 20 minute walk from yours" he told Iwaizumi.   
"Its 8pm, your not walking by yourself at this time, I`ll come with you" Iwaizumi said getting up,

At the Gym

Walking towards the gym they were surprised to find the lights on,   
who would be here so late they thought.   
Peering from the doors they were shocked to see Kageyama do jump serve after jump serve,   
Iwaizumi had never seen anyone but Oikawa practice so hard and for so long,   
Oikawa cleared his throat as he stepped in,   
Letting Kageyama he was no longer alone in the gym.  
Kageyama who was mid jump serve fell to the ground in panic.  
Seeing it was his Senpai`s calmed him slightly.

"What are you doing here so late" Iwaizumi asked Kageyama,  
As Oikawa walked into the locker room to find his maths book.  
"Well, Oikawa senpai told me how bad my serve is, so i just wanted to practice more, so i could improve and be more like Oikawa" Kageyama told Iwaizumi.   
He really does look up to Oikawa, Iwaizumi though.   
Oikawa walked back into the gym and was met with a glaring Iwaizumi.   
Walking over to Oikawa,   
Iwaizumi hit him over the head, "Be nicer to the Kohai`s" he told him.   
Oikawa muttered something under his breath,   
Ignoring his best friend, he turned his attention back to Kageyama.   
"We will walk you home, its too late for a kid like you to be out by yourself, I`m sure your family is worried" Iwaizumi said.

Kageyama heart clench at the words family and worried,   
Yeah right, my dads probably at a bar spending this weeks grocery money, he thought to himself.  
At the mention of more walking and for Tobio-chan, Oikawa began whining.   
"Its fine actually, I`ll see you tomorrow Senpai`s" Kageyama said bowing before bolting out,   
Leaving Iwaizumi, mouth half open in protest and frowning.

At Home

His father isn't there,  
So Kageyama got changed for bed and crawled in,  
he clutched his volleyball closed to his chest with tears pouring down his face.   
"Why doesn't anyone like me?" he whispered to his room,   
Before falling asleep,   
His question going unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading,
> 
> Leave a comment and a Kudos please
> 
> Also if you would like to buy me a coffee, I would really appreciate it. Just click here https://ko-fi.com/A7671YOA


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys,  
This is just another update not a new chapter so sorry. I`ve been to the hospital and they have done tests, Good news - they have found out whats wrong with me, Bad news - Its not something that can be cured, so the doctors are just trying to find the right medication to I can have a normal ish life. Good news - However I`m not giving up on the story, I have some ideas for this fic. I have also started the next chapter so you can expect an update soon ish. Thanks for being patience. 

If you have any ideas or requests with the story, please let me know

You can comment below or  
Quotev - FallenAngelForever


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Yay an update,  
> I`m really tired so there might be spelling mistakes or places where it doesn't make sense,please let me know.

Stumbling into the kitchen at 7 am, still half asleep.  
Kageyama began searching though the cabinets for food, there was none.  
How long had it been since his dad came home? He thought to himself,  
He left Thursday night, and today`s Monday, its been over three days, what if he doesn't come back tonight, what am I going to do for food?  
Kageyama sunk to the kitchen floor and cradle his head in his hands, he stayed there, not moving, sinking deeper into his mind, full of panic.  
Slapping his cheeks and shaking his head, no I cant think like that, he will come back tonight, I can finally eat.  
With that in mind, he picked himself up off the floor and headed to his room to get changed.

At school

Kageyama sat at his desk staring out the window, paying no attention to the teacher droning on in front of the classroom.  
He heard classmates whispering about him and had more than one paper ball thrown at him.  
Looking up to the front of the classroom he saw on the clock, only a minute left of the lesson.  
He begins to put his stuff away slowly, as not to arouse the teachers suspicion.  
The sounds of the bell, pierced the classroom.  
Students quickly gathered their things before dashing out the classroom with the teacher yelling after them, to remind them of homework.  
Kageyama stood up and was overcome with dizziness, black spots filled his vision as he fell forward.  
His hand shot out and grabbed onto his desk, taking deep breaths, he waited till his vision cleared before standing straight.  
His hand still on the desk to keep him steady.  
Remembering where he was, he looked around to see if anyone had noticed him.  
The room was empty.  
"Its not like they would of cared if they had seen it" he thought bitterly.  
On the roof  
Oikawa sat next to Matsukawa and across from Iwaizumi happily eating his Bento box.  
Matsukawa asked him a question about the alien documentary that was on last night,  
Turning to face him so he could answer the question,  
Oikawa saw a familiar figure a few metres away.  
Looking closer he realised it was his least favourite kohai, Tobio kun.  
Tobio was sitting against the wall, looking up at the sky, all alone and no Bento box in sight.  
Oikawa felt that unfamiliar tug at his heart again,  
"why was Tobio all alone? Why isn't he eating?" He wondered.

"Why do I care, no its not my problem" he thought, shaking his head.  
Turning his attention to Iwaizumi, who was giving him a strange look.  
"Iwa-chan the documentary last night was really good and that reminds me, we need to go UFO hunting again soon" he said loudly.

At the Gym

The coach had the rest of the team doing laps outside while Oikawa and Iwaizumi worked on their spike combos.  
Just as Oikawa was about to set, the gym door slammed open,  
there in door was Kageyama looking very pale and leaning heavily on the wall, as he slowly makes his way through the gym.  
Iwaizumi frowns at the state of his Kohai, he marched over to Kageyama.  
"Kageyama" he says to get his attention,  
Kageyama looked up to his senpai, trying to ignore the black spots in his vision.  
Iwaizumi was shocked as he saw the glassy look in Kageyama eyes.  
"You don`t look so good, I think you should go home" Iwaizumi tells him gently.  
"Wha, I`m fine" Kageyama slurred but his eyes rolled back and he fainted.  
Iwaizumi caught him before he could hit the ground.

Groaning, Kageyama opened a eye and was surprised to be greeted with the sight of a tree hanging over him.  
He heard voices talking in hushed tones over before one of them quieted the other.  
"I think he is waking up" one of them said, before Iwaizumi face appeared before him.  
"Whats going on?" He asked, trying to sit up.  
Iwaizumi pulled him back down, to lay his head on his lap.  
Kageyama looked to down to where his feet were being elevated on Oikawa lap.  
Blushing, he realised he had been using his Senpai`as a bed.  
"You fainted in the Gym" Iwaizumi told him, "We told the coach and brought you out here to get some fresh air, the nurse went home so there wasn't much we could do."  
Sitting up again, and Iwaizumi making sure he stayed upright, he thanked his Senpai`s.  
"Here" Oikawa said before thrusting something at him, it was a box of milk.  
"Thank you Oikawa-senpai" he mumbled before drinking the milk,  
The three sat together quietly, waiting for Kageyama to finish.  
Once he finished, Oikawa put his trash in the bin and sat back down next to Kageyama.  


Kageyama stood up and picked up his bag,  
"We should go back to the gym, we are missing practice" he told his Senpai`s.  
Iwaizumi looked at him in disbelief,  
"You passed out, and your first thought is to practice, no, you`re going home and you`re going to rest" he told him.  
"Oh okay" Kageyama said quietly, unsure what else to say. Never had someone tell him to rest before.  
"I`m going to go home then, bye Senpai`s, sorry for inconveniencing you" he said before bowing and walking away.  
"Hey wait up, we are going to walk you home" Iwaizumi called after him before jogging over.  
"You don`t have to do that, I`m fine walking home by myself" he told him,  
"What if you pass out again, no we will work you home, no buts, lets go" Iwaizumi said firmly.  
Kageyama led the way towards the school gates, with only one thought on his mind.  
"What if his dad is home, whats he going to do?"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please,


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,  
> yay another chapter, I`m going to try and update at least once a month.  
> If you guys have a request for this fic or another let me know.

Kageyama head was pounding, while the milk had helped, walking twenty minutes home in the heat wasn't good for him in his current state.  
Looking up from his feet, he saw the steps leading up to his apartment come into sight.  
Breathing a sigh in relief, that he could rest soon.  
But that relief left as quickly as it came.  
"What if his dad was home, he couldn't bring someone over, his dad would lose it" Kageyama thought,  
Suddenly turning around to face his Senpai`s, only stumbling a little.  
Iwaizumi had his arms out ready to catch him, should he faint again,

"Iwaizumi-senpai, Oikawa-senpai, my home is just up those steps" Kageyama pointed vaguely "Thank you for walking me home, sorry for the trouble."  
"Tobio-chan, we said we would walk you home, your not home yet, besides we need to talk to your parents about what happened today" Oikawa said smiling.  
He couldn't wait to the "Kings Castle" and meet his parents, probably has parents that dote on him completely, Oikawa thought bitterly.  
Unable to think of an excuse, he sluggishly walked up the steps and up to his front door.  
While searching for his keys, he was praying his dad wouldn't be home.  
Opening the door, he called out "I`m home", there was no reply.  
He gestured for the others to take their shoes off,  
"Sorry for the intrusion" they called out, still no answer.  
Almost crumbling with relief for the fact his dad wasn't home,

Kageyama knew he had to get the others out as soon as possible,  
hoping for some miracle his dad doesn't come back while his senpai`s.  
Reaching the Kitchen, Kageyama sat on one of the chairs, drawing his knees to tuck under his chin.  
"I`l make you something to eat" Iwaizumi says before opening a cabinet,  
"Iwa-chan, how long are we going to stay here for?" Oikawa whispered to his friend.  
"We have to make Kageyama something to eat, so he doesn't faint again and we also have to talk to his parents" Iwaizumi whispered back,  
Seeing the cabinet was empty, he opened another one and another one, they were all empty.  
"Kageyama, why isn't there any food in the kitchen?" Iwaizumi asks the small boy in-front of him,  
"My dad is out food shopping" Kageyama quickly lies.

"Wheres your mother?" Oikawa asks, noticing a woman's touch was lacking from his Kouhi home.  
Kageyama paled, and instead of answering, he looked down at his feet and began to play with some loose string of his socks.  
Iwaizumi saw Kageyama is unconformable and clears his throat ready to change the subject.

When they heard the front door slam out and a deep voice yells out "TOBIO",  
His fathers voice paralysis's him for a moment, before throwing himself off his chair and running towards his father.  
"I`m here father" Kageyama says when he reaches his dad.  
"Your Kageyama-san, its a pleasure to meet you, Kageyama fainted at school today so we brought him home" Iwaizumi said politely after bowing.  
Realising there were guests in his house, Kageyama father put a pleasant smile on his face before saying "Thank you boys, I don`t know what i would do if my Tobio was seriously hurt, I`l make sure he gets plenty of rest tonight."  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi say goodbye to the Kageyama`s before leaving,

They reach the stairs before they hear Kageyama`s dad yelling at him for bringing people over.  
"We should go back, its our fault Kageyama is in trouble" Iwaizumi tells Oikawa,  
"We shouldn't, we will just get Kageyama in more trouble, you can apologise tomorrow Iwa-chan" Oikawa says.  
Frowning as they walked away, Oikawa thought back to what Tobio said, "My dad is out food shopping", "if he was out shopping why didn't he have any bags?"  
His senpai`s had left, no one to protect me, Kageyama thought, would they protect me?  
Turning to face his son after locking the door, raised up his fist.  
"And so it begins" Kageyama thinks as the force of the blow knocks him to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos please


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, hope you all had a great Christmas or Hanukkah or whatever you do or don`t celebrate.  
Sorry this isn't an update. I know I said I would before Christmas but things have been crazy.  
I went to Hospital (I`m okay) and my best friend has adopted her younger sisters (due to family reasons) and because she works everyday so I look after the girls everyday, which I love but I cant write while I look after them and I`m too tired afterwards. I`m not giving up on this story and I have written a lot of the next chapter, I just don`t know when I`m going to next be able to post.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> Sorry its been so long, I`ll try and be better in the future,  
> Thank you to my Beta, for all your help :D

The first thing he felt was the cool, hard floor beneath him,  
opening one eye cautiously, he saw his front door, slowly sitting up, he winced at the pain in his head.  
"Argh" he said quietly as not wanting to alert his father,  
blinking back tears, he gripped his head.  
Looking to the left, he saw only his shoes at the entrance, his father was gone, he was safe for now.  
Leaning heavily on the wall, he stumbled to the kitchen and began to raid the cabinets searching for food, but he came up empty.  
Sliding back down to the floor, he fought the tears that threatened to fall, looking up, he noticed the clock on the wall.  
It was 11 am,  
His father must have knocked him out yesterday, after his Senpai`s left.  
He must have been in the hallway all night and his father must have stepped over him to leave.  
His heart clenched at that thought, that the only family he had, cared so little for him  
"Was it even worth going to school?" he thought, before hearing a bang outside.  
He froze, "was his father back? Should he hide?" he mind raced, "Get up, please get up" he begged his body, but it refused to cooperate.

  
The door never opened, it wasn't his father. Kageyama realized he had been holding his breath, panting as he breathed normally once again.  
Kageyama decided it was best to go to school, at least he was safer there, then he was at home.  
Not bothering to change his uniform, he made his way as fast as he could to the front door.  
Scared that any moment his father could walk in,  
his hands shook as he tied his laces and slowly opened the door.  
He poked his head out, looking both ways, he deemed it safe enough to leave.

  
Once he was out of his apartment, he ran.  
Throwing himself down the stairs, he didn't stop till he could no longer see the apartment block.  
Arriving at school, he didn't bother going to his class.  
It was going to be over soon anyway.  
So instead he headed towards the roof.  
Once on the roof, he felt faint and saw black spots in his vision.  
groaning as he clutched his head, he sat down in the shade.  
Closing his eyes to try and relieve the dizziness, he let the darkness overcome him.

  
"Tobio, Tobio, Tobio" he heard his name called,  
groaning, he tried to sink back into the dreamless sleep.  
He felt a hand gently patting his face,  
"Come on Tobio, wake up," the voice said,  
groaning again, he struggled to open his eyes that were heavy with sleep.  
"That's it, open your eyes," the voice said encouraging him.  
He opened his eyes, only to be greeted with two blurry faces.  
Blinking again, he recognized the faces as his senpai`s,  
"Oikawa-senpai, Iwaizumi-senpai, what are you doing here?" he asked them,  
"Its lunch time, we were eating, the better question is what are you doing here? And why weren't you at practice this morning?" Oikawa asked.  
"I slept in this morning sorry," Kageyama said softly, unable to meet their eyes.  
Oikawa frowned at the obvious lie but didn't say anything,  
"Stay there Tobio-chan, I`ll be back in a moment," Oikawa said before standing up and walking away.

  
Iwaizumi sat there staring at his kouhai, how long had Kageyama been up here?  
Oikawa had spotted a boy slumped over as they ate their lunch together when they went to investigate, they noticed it was Kageyama.  
Iwaizumi quashed the feeling of panic when Kageyama didn't wake up at first.  
"I`m back," Oikawa said in a cheerful tone,  
he handed Kageyama a milk box and sat down on Kageyama`s other side.

  
"Thank you," Kageyama said softly before feasting on the milk box.  
Frowning at how Kageyama devoured the drink,  
Oikawa looked around Kageyama, looking for his lunch.  
"Tobio, wheres your Bento?" he asked,  
"I was in a rush this morning, I didn't have time to make one" Kageyama answered him. 

  
A frown graced Oikawa handsome face,  
despite what his team thought, Oikawa wasn't as oblivious as they would believe,  
he had been watching Kageyama for the past week and had noticed he never had a Bento,  
It was very unlikely he was too busy every morning to make himself lunch.

  
This didn't sit well with Oikawa, I have a responsibility to him as his captain, I have to look after him he thought, trying to ease his worry for his kouhai.  
Meanwhile, Kageyama tried to keep his breathing steady, do they know he thought, no, they don`t he tried to reassure himself.  
There's no way they would know if they did they would have kicked me off the team for being so weak and useless.  
Iwaizumi noticed Kageyama being to take deep breathes, almost to the point of hyperventilating, reaching out a hand to calm the boy, 

  
The school bell rang, pulling the trio out of their thoughts.  
"Thank you Senpai`s," Kageyama said hurriedly before bowing and bolting down the stairs.  
Oikawa narrowed his eyes at where Kageyama was sitting,  
Something was wrong with his Kouhi and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and a Kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, what you think? 
> 
> This chapters short but next one will be longer and have Oikawa and Iwaizumi in it.
> 
> Next chapter will be up soonish
> 
> If you have any ideas for a better title let me know,
> 
> I am also looking for a beta


End file.
